


Villainous Ambitions

by Candleinthevoid



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candleinthevoid/pseuds/Candleinthevoid
Summary: A small little short story going over the plot of a particularly nefarious and eccentric demon hatching a downright malicious and insidiously hatched scheme... To go on a date with a Spider Demon. Some schemes go a little bit better than one could imagine, thankfully! Read on, and I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 23





	Villainous Ambitions

It had been a cool, red-skied day in Hell. The evening was just starting to shift away from the usual grey and drab morning. And hovering idly over an abandoned mansion’s pool, where mostly squatters and other lowlife’s remained, was the hovering gunship of none other than Sir Pentious! Or his palace, as he’d prefer to call his flying vessel, for it was a rather refined and elegant home that he loved to enjoy! Disregarding some of the scrap and makeshift patchwork repairs he had to do now and then, but that was no matter! After all, it was something he spent many resources and money on to get, it would have to be his exquisite home at this point, for he would not dream of having any other! Inside the gunship, in the official “Captains Quarters”, the aspiring Overlord had been admiring himself in a mirror, dressed to the nines as usual, but TONIGHT was special. Surrounding the base of his tail holding him up on the floor as he sharpened and adjusted his looks was several of his egg minions providing praise and encouragement towards the sinister plan at hand tonight!

“This is gonna be AMAZING, boss!” One would say.

“You look swell and FIERCE!” Another would chime in, all of them eager to get any little bit of attention and praise, as they were made to strive for. Pentious sighed, but found it endearing, so played along, turning away from the mirror and slithering around to face them, flashing a sharp-toothed grin, then spoke, beginning to slide forward to the center of the room, his his frill spread somewhat as he laughed, only to rest again as he spoke.

“Yes, my eggssss-cellent minions! For the firssst part of my genius plan has been a successss! Pentious’ voice hissed infrequently from word to word naturally, tongue flickering in utter delight and excitement! “Now that that spider whore has accepted our cunningly persuasive, seductive letter of invitation to a formal supper within the finessst of establishmentsss, I am to go on this date and effortlessssly infiltrate that blassssted Hotel to finally take my vengeance on that pesssky demon ALASSSTOR when he least expects!” Pentious let out a boisterous, enthusiastic, villain’s laugh, which his minions gleefully joined in on only to be swiftly silenced after a few savored seconds. “Alright, enough! I mussst head on out, for I shall be there early to make sure that it is a time that pesssky spider will not not enjoy in the sssslightest! He shall have such a great time that I will easily get the keys to the hotel somehow, learn itssss layout, and win the day!”

Pentious had walked over, much to the cheer of his eager and supportive minions as their boss strode over and pulled his hat off a coat rack he had by his quarters’ door, sliding on out the door with a grin then… Pausing and easing over to another bathroom by the exit hatch to his, popping his head in, flicking on the light and looking to himself in the mirror. Pentious eased his hand back over his frill one last time, scanning his face for any blemishes or errors or anything wrong. He gave a reassuring smile to himself and just spoke simply. “You can do thissss…” He whispered lowly, nodding his head with firm confidence, stepping back into the corridor, brushing off his outfit, and slid on down the exit pole to the surface. Thankfully his ship was only parked a short ways from the transit area to get to the city, it definitely gave him enough time to make sure everything was just perfect!

\-----------

Angel Dust was, and had been waiting at the restaurant for an hour now. His… Anonymous Admirer certainly paid quite a bit to arrange this date, and he was rather perplexed at how he could be late with such a hefty sum paid. He usually didn’t amuse fans. So he had to pay extra, and… Unexpectedly, he did. So why in the 9 Hell’s wasn’t he here? Angel even spent all the time to dress up fancy and put on makeup, he thought! The best he could be presentation wise… He had tapped his fingers at the table, the waiter wandering by his table and speaking softly. The goat demon looking inquisitively down to the slender spider demon. “Would you wish to order, sir, or..?”

Angel shook his head. “Ugh, no, gimme a second bottle of wine though. If I ain’t gettin to work I might as well be gettin’ to drink.” He said in minor annoyance. The goat nodded his head simply and departed from the table, leaving Angel just gazing at the door with an annoyed expression, continuing the tapping his fingers and just starting to check his phone, casting aside his gaze. He did not even notice the minor commotion on the other side when Sir Pentious entered the restaurant, guided by another waiter to the table reserved for the two of them. Angel began to hear the faint sound of snickering, and looked up to see many different eyes all pointedly amusing themself with the presence of… Pentious, slithering right on up to Angel’s table and flashing a wide, fanged grin as he arranged his tail underneath the table, sliding down onto his seat rather gracefully as Angel set his phone down and couldn’t help but to look for him in shock at the sheer… Gall of it all. He was stunned, to say the least.

Angel lifted himself up and slid his phone into his pocket, eying over Pentious. He looked nice. Same clothes as usual, but it was… Done with effort, clearly. Angel had adorned a little smile, seeing how bright his own was as he folded his hands up on the table. “Hello!” He said suddenly. Angel leaned into his hand, openly amused by how this was all transpiring. Angel’s curiosity was, without a doubt, piqued... 

“Hello there.” He responded with a cool, casual demeanor, gazing around at the eyes that were on their table, sneering at Pentious. He maintained his smile and took a closer look to Pentious, scanning his face and body language as he continued to speak.

“So, sorry I was late! I just had to attend to some things, I do hope you enjoyed yourself in the meantime. After all, I will be paying for it all, that’s just how these thingsssss are done!” He said excitedly, his claws tapping onto the table as he fiddled around, shuffling his hands around. Physically debating between opening the menu or continuing to motion to Angel with hand gestures; he truly felt concerned and, by his tense expression, nervous that Angel was truly upset. For it, he was trying to tide him over with an enthusiastic charm. Angel could see it all in others he’d dated before - who would do similar things when nervous. It was never intentional. Pentious looked over to the empty wine bottle. “Ah, I ssseeee you’ve already indulged yourself! Excellent. I’d be glad to order another should you wish!”

Angel had adorned a quaint little smile on his face, sitting up and leaning over, flashing a warm smile. “Well shoot, consider me seduced, charmer..~” Angel responded, prompting Pentious to look at Angel in curiosity. Angel leaned over somewhat into the table and lowered his voice, still adorning that smile. “Relax and stop worrying, babe. You’re fine. Just surprised you were late is all.”

Pentious was surprised, but his posture relaxed a bit, brow furrowing as he just chuckled and continued to speak on. “Ah yes, of course, I do apologize for that, the… Er, transit was awful delayed! I got here as fassssst as I could.” He responded.

Angel nodded slowly. “No worries, babe, just uh.. Surprised you paid so much to be honest. And why the anonymous stuff if you was just gonna show up to a public scene anyways?”

Pentious had felt his internal nervousness pick up at that question again. He had lifted up the menu and chuckled, shrugging. “Ah, you know, to ah, at leasssst make sure you’d accept.” He responded in a much more somber tone. Angel looked to him and blinked, but gave a sympathetic smile.

“You didn’t have to do that, you’re fine Pentious. Look…” Angel was scanning his menu, but had set it down, because he decided on his meal but also needed to look this guy square in the eyes. “You’re not bad. Al and Charlie and whoever else at the hotel may have hard feelings, but I am a professional, babe. No ill will on my part, okay? Just relax, enjoy what ya paid me to do or whatever. Wherever it leads. No awkward stuff. Okay?” Angel would’ve never said anything like that for anyone else. But Pentious was clearly trying his best and… How could Angel not help him out a bit? A bit of kindness went a long way. Even if it was paid for kindness, but… Still.

Pentious’ expression piped up at that, a relieved smile spreading over his face and an easing of tension uncoiled throughout his body as the waiter came over once again. He had instantly sat up at attention at his question, hands folding in front of him. “Ah, a full table. Have you both decided what you would like?”

Angel nodded, lifting his hand up and taking the attention over to him as Pentious had swiftly begun scanning his eyes through the options and stuff. Angel had kept the waiter's attention from Pentious for a bit longer by asking about some of the meals in question, in which he had no interest in, until finally settling on a simple steak. Some protein never hurts. Pentious had just, by the time the Waiter turned toward him, ordered the exact same thing. Setting the menu down and pulling his hands away from it freely for the waiter to grab. The Waiter gave a simple nod to Pentious' way and left them in each others' mildly awkward company. Angel, after a moment of silence, decided to gladly take the reins. 

“So, looking spiffy, but that outfit, I saw you wearing it when you attacked the Hotel, just into the fancy stuff, huh?” He asked, deciding to take the reins with grace. This was… Curious.

Pentious responded with enthusiasm! “Yesss! I am sure to clean it thoroughly every day and I had many different kinds of the same outfit made with the color theme! Cool, huh?” He asked, snapping at his collar. Angel chuckled. “Pfft, yeah, it's pretty cool.” Angel maintained a warm smile to Pentious, and they would continue a polite conversation back and forth until dinner eventually came for the both of them. They were served, and had quietly begun to enjoy their meal. As Angel had eaten, he looked up from between bites and saw Pentious visibly anxious at the prospect of what he was ‘supposed’ to say, if anything at all. Angel had noticed this and kept the conversation going by asking Pentious about his own work, hobbies that he had in his off time, and where he picked up all that fancy technology and weird gadgets.

The evening went steadily better as things proceeded, even for Angel. There was a delight in just… Not having to try to impress someone, to give more money. It was the exact opposite scenario than how it usually pans out. Angel would have to flutter his lashes, sway his hips, tantalize the client in every single possible minute way. Thoroughly calculated and exhaustively performed for perfection. But… Angel was just at ease here. Pentious clearly was trying to impress -him- here, as silly as that seemed, it was… A welcome change of pace. Even if it was bound to end the same way. Angel genuinely enjoyed the evening and their dinner as it all came to an end with their plates becoming empty.

Pentious rose up and smiled, standing up from his seat and sliding over to stand beside Angel, beaming down to him and holding out his gloves hand. “Ah, that wasssss a fantastic meal! I’ll rate this place wonderfully, but, let’ssss go enjoy the night hm? I had one thing I wanted to do, to sssssave the absolute best for last!” Angel gave a fond smile up his way and lifted his hand up to lay onto Pentious’ own. 

“Of course, let’s get on out of here. Love the fancy places but man, they can get so stuffy the long you’re in them.” Angel responded.

Pentious shared a chuckle with Angel as they had left the building, hand in hand. Pentious had strode forward with an emboldened sense of confidence and joy, maneuvering with Angel at his side down the street. “Oh, you have no idea. Believe it or not those placessss can get on my nerves too! Always a little thing I don’t like.” He responded, shrugging and continuing on his merry way. Angel looked his way and shook his head.

“Pfft, yeah, cept you practically live in a friggin’ flying palace. Say, where are we goin’ anyways?” They were heading towards a more quiet part of town. But still a chance to be seen with Pentious regardless, and Angel was dreading the thought of potentially Pentious wanting to be satisfied of his carnal desires out in the open. And someone was bound to be around just waiting for a chance to try to blackmail or harass Angel over such an engagement. Though it didn’t show, Angel began to get concerned, but kept a smile on. He needed to keep this money, and hopefully make more. But that spine-tingling sense of dread began to wrap and coil around his spine…

Pentious continued on, humming softly until they had arrived at the edge of town. There, the coastline was in visible sight. The great sea of dark, murky waters of a slight reddened color was seen. The pentagram shining high above it. Pentious slithered and took a confused Angel over closer to the shore, grinning and sliding on over to a bench.

“Pfft, Pentious, I--”

“Oh, do not fret, Angel! It’s a wonderful view and monsters can’t come out this far. Er, usually.” He had slithered on over to take a seat. Angel watched him and stood at his side as Pentious had gazed over. “This is what I wanted to show you! Just a nice wonderful view to enjoy the end of the evening with. Please, sit.” He said rather calmly. Angel had quirked his lips and sat down beside him, tilting his head towards him. 

“Okay, what is… Happening?” Angel asked, utterly perplexed and it was clearly evident of that fact.

Pentious maintained his warm smile, gazing out to the coastline and to the sea of stars in the night sky. He let out a little sigh, resting his hands in his lap, still gladly leaving the space beside him open. Which Angel took as he had begun to respond. “I had a good night Angel. That isssss all I asked for. I know you’re a prostitute but… I jussssst wanted to have a good evening with you and enjoy time trying to impresssssss and have a good time with you.” Pentious lifted his right hand and began to dig into his jacket, shuffling around in his pocket before holding out an extra 200 to Angel. His gaze finally turned to the wide-eyed spider demon, despite being so meek before, he seemed plenty spirited for this. “Thank you for enjoying the evening with me, and that’sssss all I wished for. I do not wish for your ssssstandard services.”

Angel was sitting with his hand raised and eyes wide in utter astonishment. He reached out and gently plucked the money out of Pentious’ offered hand, gazing to the green with utter surprise. He cracked a smile and exhaled slowly, facing away from him to stare down at the money. To hide the onset of wetness beginning to bud at the corners of his eyes. The cool breeze from the ocean shore breezing against his face didn’t help matters, this all felt so astoundingly unnatural. Turbulent. Anomalous and chaotic. This didn’t happen. This shouldn’t happen. Every instinct told Angel within himself that this was a trick, but this… Wasn’t. There was no gotcha. He was being utterly genuine... “Wow… You sure are a… Fuckin’ goody two shoes deep down aintchya?” Angel asked, shaking his head softly. Gripping the money tightly.

Pentious smiled to him over Angel’s shoulder. He didn’t see the tears but did reasonably assume… “I wouldn’t ssssay that, given I’ve tried to kill you all before, but, you know, it’ssssss a start! Hah! I was just trying to have a good night, I wouldn’t want to intrude and try to force you into anything, in reality it’s just nice to have someone to talk to and enjoy company with now and again! I-”

Angel had clenched the money in his fist. The spider demon turned and scooped Pentious’ face up into his hands and pulled him down to a kiss, scooting and leaning up into him as the dapper snake had been cut off in utter surprise. Angel was gentle, tender, and soft. Just as his lips were. Being sure to perfectly reign the kiss back. But in a way, also push it forward. It was of appreciation, tender delight, and a surge of warm emotion that even Pentious wasn’t impervious to feel in that moment. Pentious could feel his heart flutter and swell as those lips made contact with his own… And after a few seconds, gently drifted apart, Angel’s eyes fluttered downward to Pentious’ vest.

“Thank you.” Angel said, his gaze tilting up to him. A deeply spoken one. Revealing his shimmering eyes to him. “I had a good night too, ‘edgelord.’” He cracked a sweet smile. Pentious could hardly usher out as appropriate a response as he had wished... 

“I… You a-are um… Mosssst welcome… Angel. I… Did enjoy this evening and I am glad that you did too. Relieved t-to hear that and… Er, see that you did. Quite literally.” Pentious’ face was a flustered, reddened, and smiling mess. That was evident to both Angel and Pentious alike. Angel smiled and drifted his hands away, gently leaning back and departing the snake. Angel took one last look out to the sea and looked down to his hand, still filled with those 2 large bills, resting on Pentious’ hand. 

“You are sure, babe?” Angel asked, his expression becoming somewhat neutral. Stoic. Direct. His eyes staring his way to elicit a sense of sobriety despite the brief whiff of emotional high they had booth savored. 

Pentious had cleared his throat and nodded slowly. His face had also become more rigidly focused on emphasizing his point. His own grip loosened letting Angel’s hand - and his money - go to him. “Yes, I am certain, Angel. It was worth all the time we had.”

Angel stared at him for a moment more, then stood up. The spider demon watched Pentious’ gaze follow him up as he stood. Angel walked over to the side of the bench, and Pentious, and kneeled down, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, then leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “You don’t need all the fancy shit to impress me. You’re alright.” And at that, Angel turned, straightened his stance, and all Pentious heard last was the sound of his footwear clapping against the stone ground. Pentious exhaled slowly and adorned a warm smile to himself, tears beginning to bud at the corners of -his- eyes now. This went better than he could’ve possibly planned it to… 

Pentious leaned against the bench and enjoyed the view for a few more cherished moments, dwelling on the final events of the night, until rising up and beginning to head on home himself. Wiping at the reddened imprint of Angel’s lips upon his cheek, and having a chuckle to himself. “That whore doessss have a bit of class after all.” He remarked with a warm smile, disappearing into the night as well.


End file.
